cawfandomcom-20200216-history
ShoDown
ShoDown is the Rockin' Championship Wrestling Alliance weekly show. It takes place on fridays. Theme Songs Welcome to the Jungle- Guns & Roses (April 2009-Present) Episode 1 April 10, 09- Hershey, Pennsylvania George Lazerfire v.s Nelson gauge- Part of the world championship tournament* Nelson Guage Pinned George Lazerfire after a Full Gauge Paul Redd v.s Osi Anyaou Paul Redd pinned Osi Anyaou after a vertical suplex powerbomb Tank Strongman v.s Nigel Wilmington-Tables Match Tank Strongman won after putting wilmington through a cornered table with a catapult Greaver v.s Xaviar Python-Steel cage Greaver submitted Python with a Queen Angelio Stretch Fernando Cortez v.s Muggshott- Part of the world championship tournament Muggshott pinned Cortez after a Salt lake suplex X-killer v.s Dick Oscars Oscars pinned X-killer after a Thats How we do it in Philly Retro, Dan "The Man" Danials, & Ronnie Wildon v.s The flaming four (excluding Muggshott)- Six man tag team match Wildon pinned Duke Terry Taylor after a Born to Fly Main Event: Paul Redd(x2) v.s Wilt Jackson- Part of the World Championship Tournament- Falls count anywhere Redd pinned Jackson after a shot with the ring bell *The RCWA World championship tournament is a sixteen man tournament that will determain the first ever RCWA World Champion. Episode 2 The April 17th episode was delayed to april 19th due to jayfatha's family issues. April 19th, Chicago, Illinois George O'Grady v.s David Downgrade O'Grady pinned downgrade after a Celtic Crash- 9:34 Blackjack v.s Muggshott & Jumnambi w/Duke Terry Taylor Muggshott pinned Smith after a failed toture rack transitioned into a reverse F-U- 23:20 Jave Metalhead v.s Hick Franks- Tables- part of the world championship tournament Hicks put metalhead through a table with a powerbomb- 2:21 X-killer v.s Porkchop- Special referee Osi Anyaou- Part of the world championship tournament X- Killer pinned Porkchop with a small package- 8:56 Main Event: Travis Hawke v.s Jason Greyhound- parking lot brawl- part of the world championship tournament Hawke Pinned Greyhound after throwing him into the hood of a car- 7:03 Episode 3 April 24th, Spokane, Washington Alinore & Kolister v.s Blackjack- RCWA Tag Team Championship tournament* Oscars pinned Kollister after the Ho Mojo- 9:08 Osi Anyaou v.s Xaviar python- World Championship tournament Anyaou pinned Python with a bridging tiger suplex- 16:55 Chris DelVito v.s Greaver- Falls count anywhere- World Championship Tournament Greaver pinned DelVito after a ring bell shot- 21:11 Retro v.s Nigel Wilmington v.s El Dynamite v.s Tank Strongman- Four man battle royale- RCWA Zero-G Championship tournament** Dynamite submitted Retro with a Merida Lock- 5:18 Strongman pinned Dynamite after a National Gaurd- 16:50 Wilmington pinned strongman after a knockout left hook with brass knuckles- 24:50 Main Event: Nelson Gauge v.s Muggshott- TLC- World championship tournament Muggshott pinned Gauge after a running STO- 22:03 *- The RCWA Tag Team Championship tournament is a four tag team tournament to determine the first RCWA Tag Team Champions. **- The RCWA Zero-G Championship tournament is explained at it's page. Episode 4 May 1st, Green Bay, Wisconsin Paul Redd v.s Hick Franks- World championship tournament- Hardcore Franks pinned Redd after a shot from the ring bell outside the ring- 18:32 Retro v.s George O'Grady v.s El Dynamite- Triple threat- hardcore- Zero-G Championship tounament O'Grady pinned Dynamite with a Celtic-Plex outside the ring- 12:18 X-Killer v.s Travis Hawke- World Chmpionship Tournament- Hardcore Hawke pinned X-Killer after a shot from a barbed wired 2X4- 15:39 Duke Terry Taylor & Jumnambi v.s Route 66- Harcore tornado tag- Tag Team Championship Tournament Jumnambi pinned Downgrade after a Hatian DDT- 14:50 Main Event: Osi Anyaou v.s Greaver- Hardcore- World Championship Tounament Greaver pinned Anyaou after a Brimstone combo- 16:02 Episode 5 May 8th, Santa Ana, California Xaviar Python v.s Kollister w/Alinore Python pinned Kollister after a Python Poison- 10:28 Chris DelVito v.s George Lazerfire Lazerfire pinned DelVito after a Lazerblaze- 12:12 Jumnambi v.s D-Ray Smith- Tag Team Championships Smith pinned Jumnambi after a chairshot- 15:48 Jave Metalhead v.s Ronnie Wildon v.s George O'Grady- Triple Threat O'Grady pinned Metalhead after a Irish Buster- 18:02 Muggshott v.s Wilt Jackson Muggshott pinned Jackson after a Criminal Life- 11:15 Episode 6 May 15, 2009, Battle Creek, Michigan Nelson Gauge v.s Wilt Jackson Gauge pinned Jackson after a stunner- 12:40 Retro & Ronnie Wildon v.s Blackjack- Tag Team Championships Oscars pinned Retro after a side belly-to-belly suplex- 7:00 Osi Anyaou v.s Travis Hawke- Submission Hawke submitted Anyaou with an ankle lock- 30:09 El Dynamite v.s X-killer Dynamite pinned X-killer after a mexikick- 5:03 Main Event: Nigel Wilmington v.s Hick Franks Franks pinned Wilmington after a Fill me up- 7:12 Episode 7 May 22, 2009, Fresno, California X-Killer v.s Osi Anyaou Anyaou pinned X-Killer after a T-bone suplex- 13:42 Kollister v.s Jave Metalhead Kollister pinned Metalhead after a sunset flip powerbomb- 10:59 Jason Greyhound & Duke Terry Taylor v.s Xaviar Python & Paul Redd- Tag team Greyhound pinned redd after a Python's Poison from Python- 21:28 El Dynamite v.s Porkchop Dynamite made Porkchop submit with a Gory Special- 13:15 Main Event: Nigel Wilmington v.s Dan Danials Danials pinned Wilmington after a Wisconsin Driver- 6:09 Episode 8 May 29, Manchester, England Blackjack v.s Alinore & Kollister Oscars submitted Kollister with a Ho-Dar- 16:12 Muggshott v.s Paul Redd v.s Xaviar Python- Triple threat Muggshott pinned Redd after a samoan drop- 20:01 D-Ray smith v.s Alinore Alinore submitted Smith with a abdominal stretch- 12:36 George O'Grady v.s Jave Metalhead- Hardcore- Zero-G Championship O'Grady pinned Metalhead with a Irish Buster- 11:48 Main Event: Dick Oscars v.s Kollister Kollister pinned Oscars after a Yin & Yang- 8:46 Category:RCWA